


Future!Verse: YOI ABO AU Timeline

by yukipri



Series: Future!Verse ABO AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Minami Kenjirou, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Headcanon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Parenthood, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Predetermined ending, Requited Love, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipri/pseuds/yukipri
Summary: The complete updated timeline for the Future!Verse ABO AU.Victor + Yurio + Phichit + Minami + Chris + Otabek all x Yuuri, endgame polyamory AU.First chapter: The timeline + notesSubsequent chapters: Timeline "footnotes," or mini fics/headcanons throughout the timeline.If you are unfamiliar with this AU, reading the introduction first is recommended.





	1. Future!Verse Complete Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always had some approximate dates floating around my head but I usually sorta wave my hand and go "vaguely X many years after X." BUT this AU has sorta gotten to the point where I need more solid dates.
> 
> When did people join the family, and what events lead up to that? At what age exactly did they all retire? When were the kids born, when were they conceived? Which then determines when kids start qualifying for competitions, etc. etc. etc.
> 
> **THINGS TO TAKE NOTE:**
> 
> A LOT has changed since I initially started this AU, as I've realized that a few timing things don't line up the way I want, so they've been updated. The things on this timeline won't match my old much shorter timeline on Tumblr, or some of my older content. Consider this one to be "canon" for this AU, and I'll eventually be updating the Tumblr post to match this.
> 
> Things are STILL probably going to change and I'm adjusting as I go ^ ^;
> 
> There are also a number of Major Events that I really haven't shared much about yet but are crucial to the Plot, as well as some other eras/events that I've fleshed out considerably mentally. These will all be marked with a ＊ number footnote, and they'll have their own headcanon posts in subsequent chapters of this work as I'm ready to share them.
> 
> I know you may have questions! There will probably be a few things that may make you go wtf?!??!!? BUT trust me it's all for a reason, and will be explained in their own time ^ ^; I will NOT be answering questions about unposted events/footnotes; again, the stories will be shared when they're ready.
> 
> ALSO, please note that this is an Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe. In the sense that there have already been plenty of confirmations by people far more well versed in figure skating than I that the dates/locations/logos of the competitions we see in canon don't line up perfectly with rl figure skating, so it's really speculation as to what year anything is, it's not the same as our world. For convenience's sake, I'm just saying that most of the events of canon were "2016," or closest to making the events in the series line up with rl timing when they were airing live.
> 
> I'm ALSO putting a lot more emphasis on the Winter Olympics than canon YOI which sorta seems to ignore them (at least pre-Ice Adolescence; we'll see how the movie changes things), but I mean in rl they're sorta the BIG MAJOR COMPETITION so...In this AU, the Olympics are often going to be big turning points for our skaters, and many of them choose the Olympics to be their last competitions, etc.
> 
> Please ALSO note that there is a VERY heavy mixing of canon elements, my personal HCs for canon, and my HCs for NOT canon that are specifically for this AU (especially for things when ABO starts factoring in, which definitely wouldn't be applicable in canon). I'm not going to specify what is what, and while there may be elements that you have different HCs for, please know that this is just how it is in this particular AU ^ ^;
> 
> I will also be updating this timeline itself as I go, and I'll mention it in an updated chapter if there are major changes to the timeline itself.
> 
> ALRIGHT, ONWARDS!!!

** REFERENCE NOTES **

 

**ERAS:**

_**JUNIOR ERA**_ – In general refers to when Yuuri was a Junior, but may include other events pre-Detroit Era.

_**DETROIT ERA**_ – Spring 2011-Spring 2016 - The five years Yuuri was in Detroit. Has slight overlap with Canon Era.

_**CANON ERA**_ – December 2015-December 2016 - December 2015 is the date of the GPF of tears and the Drunken Banquet. Most events in canon era start spring 2016, after Yuuri returns to Hasetsu.

_**REWIND FUTURE ERA**_ – December 2016-February 2022 – The time period after YOI canon until Yuuri’s first marriage/pregnancy.

_**FUTURE!VERSE ERA**_ – February 2022~ - Everything post Yuuri’s first marriage.

 

**KEY:**

＊ - A footnote; a longer headcanon post detailing this event will be linked.

\-- - Elaboration on the same event as the bullet before it

CAPS LOCK - A skating competition

[B-DAY] - Character birthday, with how old they turn

[[B-DAY]] - OC Kid birthday, with how old they turn

[ENGAGEMENT] - Engagement

[WEDDING] – Wedding

 

**On Footnote ＊ Numbering:**

\- Decimal numbers are sometimes used when I go back and add a number between existing footnote points, but do not indicate the same event. (Numbers like 2.5 and 2.8 simply indicate events between 1 and 2 that were added later)

\- Footnotes with letters (example, 6A, 6B, 6C) are all part of the same event, but broken up because the headcanon text got too long.

\- The current numbers listed on this timeline may still change, but Footnote chapters will match the appropriate footnote number when I post them.

 

**Figure Skating competitions approx dates:**

(Author is aware dates may shift, but this is how they appear in this timeline)

SEASON START

Junior Grand Prix Prelims \- Late August-Early December

Grand Prix Preliminaries \- Late October-Early December

Junior Grand Prix Final \- Early December

Grand Prix Final \- Early-Mid December

Russian Nationals \- Dec. 19-24

Japanese Nationals \- Dec. 20-24

European Championships \- Mid-Late January (Example Jan. 15-21)

4 Continents Championships \- Late January (Example Jan. 22-28)

Winter Olympics \- Every 4 years, entirety of February (chosen reps often skip Euros/4CC/Worlds)

Jr. Worlds \- Early-Mid March (Example Mar. 5-11)

Worlds \- Late March-Early April (Example Mar. 29-Apr. 2)

 

**OTHER WORLD BUILDING NOTES:**

 ・Omega pregnancies tend to last longer than primary pregnancies due to the greater physical changes that take place in the mother. The length of gestation also tends to vary more among individuals, and may also take longer during the first pregnancy when the changes first take place. Omega mothers must go on an all liquid diet during the last three months of their pregnancies, and they'll know when it's time for that last stretch when they can no longer stomach solids.

 ・ **More World-Building info on how A/B/O+ works in this AU in the next work in this series.**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46861807482/in/dateposted-public/)

**FUTURE!VERSE TIMELINE**

 

 

 

**JAN 2011------------------------------**

**＊BEGIN DETROIT ERA** **＊**

APR

  * Yuuri moves to Detroit while starting online classes as a freshman at Kii Gakuin University. He also signs up for a few classes at Detroit College, namely ESL. **＊1**
  * \--Yuuri begins studying under Ciao Ciao



([ **Info on Detroit College + Yuuri and Phichit's college backgrounds** **＊０ - Chapter 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585696/chapters/41657798#workskin))

NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 19



 

**JAN 2012------------------------------**

APR

[B-DAY] Apr. 30 - Phichit 16

SEP

  * Phichit moves to Detroit, enrolls as a freshman at Detroit College, and becomes Ciao Ciao's student.
  * \--Phichit meets Yuuri **＊２**



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 20



DEC

  * Phichit and Yuuri become roommates **＊３**



 

**JAN 2013------------------------------**

APR

  * Phichit presents as alpha **＊４**
  * [B-DAY] Apr. 30 - Phichit 17



SEP

  * Yuuri starts his 3rd year of college, Phichit starts his 2nd.



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 21



DEC

  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 25



 

**JAN 2014------------------------------**

FEB

  * SOCHI OLYMPICS - Vic Gold



APR

  * [B-DAY] Apr. 30 - Phichit 18



MAY

  * Yuuri asks Phichit to become his emergency alpha. **＊５**
  * Yuuri contemplates Dreams and his skating image **＊５.** **２**



JUNE

  * Phichit's music conservatory friend composes a program piece for Yuuri **＊５.** **３**



SEP

  * Yuuri starts his 4th year of college, Phichit starts his 3rd.



NOV

  * Yuuri has his first heat **＊６A** , **６B** , **６C**
  * \--Aftermath of the heat ＊６.１
  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 22



DEC

 

**JAN 2015------------------------------**

FEB

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 14



APR

  * [B-DAY] Apr. 30 - Phichit 19



SEP

  * Yuuri starts his 5th and final year of college, Phichit starts his 4th and also final year.
  * \--They've discussed where they're planning to go after they graduate, but they like Detroit's rink and staying with each other, and think they'll continue. Yuuri's not sure about grad school, but Phichit already has offers lined up.
  * Phichit gets injured on the ice. ＊６.３



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 23



DEC

**＊END DETROIT ERA, CANON TIMELINE START** **＊**

  * GPF - Yuuri bombs, Vic Gold, Chris Silver, JJ Bronze
  * \--Drunk Banquet
  * \--Aftermath ＊６.５
  * JAPAN NATIONALS - Yuuri bombs again
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 27



 

**JAN 2016------------------------------**

  * 4CC - Yuuri not chosen



MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 15
  * Yuuri graduates college and returns to Hasetsu.
  * WORLDS - Vic Gold, Chris Silver, Otabek Bronze. Yuuri not chosen



APR

  * Vic sees Yuuri’s program and goes to Hasetsu, Yurio following
  * ONSEN ON ICE
  * [B-DAY] Apr. 30 - Phichit 20



OCT

  * JAPAN REGIONAL QUALIFIERS - Yuuri Gold (qualifies for the GP series), Minami Silver



NOV

  * CUP OF CHINA - Phichit Gold, Yuuri Silver, Chris, Bronze. ＊７
  * ROSTELECOM CUP - JJ Gold, Yurio Silver, Mickey Bronze
  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 24



DEC

  * GPF - Yurio Gold, Yuuri Silver, JJ Bronze ＊８



**＊END CANON TIMELINE, BEGIN REWIND FUTURE ERA** **＊**

  * RUS NAT - Yurio’s senior debut at nationals, Victor sits out but is already planning for his return next season.
  * JPN NAT - Yuuri makes a comeback from last near’s nationals, wins Gold, Minami Bronze
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 28



 

**JAN 2017------------------------------**

  * EUROS - Yurio's senior debut at Euros, takes Gold again. Victor sits out
  * 4CC - After not even qualifying last year, Yuuri takes Gold



FEB

  * Yuuri quickly moves to St. Petersburg in the gap between 4CCs and Worlds.



MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 16
  * WORLDS - Yuuri Gold (1st time), Yurio Silver, Chris Bronze. Victor sits out but is busy preparing for the next season, feeling himself overflowing with inspiration in ways he hasn't experienced in years.



APR

  * Yuuri returns to Hasetsu to spend a last summer with his family and grab the rest of his things. Victor and Yurio tag along to help
  * ONSEN ON ICE Round 2 ＊ 8.5



MAY-SEP

  * Yurio presents as an alpha **＊９A** ,



SEP

  * Minami moves to the USA and starts attending college there



OCT

  * RUS REGIONAL QUALIFIER - Victor makes his comeback as a competitor much like Yuuri did the previous year, and qualifies for the Grand Prix preliminaries even without previous season scores



NOV

  * GP QUALIFIERS - Yuuri and Victor are both doing well, and while it's tough, Victor was prepared for running around as both competitor and coach. One of their prelims lining up certainly helps cut down on travel.
  * \--Yurio, on the other hand, BOMBS for the first time in his life. ＊１０
  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 24



DEC

  * GPF - Victor Gold, Yuuri Silver, Phichit bronze. Yurio not qualified.
  * \--Yurio watches from the stands and vows that he'll never bomb like that again. After bombing the early qualifiers and sitting out, Yurio had been training madly, but carefully, fully aware now of what can happen when he pushes for too much too soon.
  * \--Yuuri goes into heat immediately after the GPF. ＊１１
  * RUSSIAN/JAPANESE NATIONALS  (Olympic rep deciding) ＊１２
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 29



 

**JAN 2018------------------------------**

  * EUROS - Vic Gold, Yurio 4th ＊１３
  * 4CCS - Yuuri Gold



FEB

  * PYEONGCHANG OLYMPICS - Yuuri Gold, Yurio Silver, Victor Bronze
  * \--Victor announces his retirement, and in his speech says that while it's painful as a competitor to lose, as a coach, there's nothing he's more proud of than his students surpassing him. He also formally announces that he'll be taking over coaching of Yurio from Yakov.



MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 17
  * WORLDS - Yuuri Gold (2nd time)
  * \--Yuuri gets bitten by an alpha at the Worlds banquet ＊１4
  * \--Phichit and Victor strike a deal ＊１５



APR

NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 27



DEC

  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 30
  * GPF
  * RUS NATIONALS- Yurio Gold
  * JPN NATIONALS - Yuuri Gold, Minami Silver



 

**2019------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 18 ＊
  * WORLDS - Yuuri Gold (3rd time), Chris Bronze (retires)



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 27



SEP

  * Yurio starts college



DEC

  * GPF
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 31



 

**JAN 2020------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 19
  * WORLDS - Yuuri Gold (4th time), Phichit Bronze (Phichit retires to study theater)



APR

  * [B-DAY] Apr. 30 - Phichit 24



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 28



DEC

  * GPF
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 32
  * Confessions; Yuuri begins to formally date both Victor and Yurio ＊



 

**JAN 2021------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 20
  * WORLDS - Yuuri Gold (5th time)
  * \--Yuuri fulfills his promise to Victor that he'll win Gold at Worlds 5 times.



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 29



DEC

GPF

  * RUS/JPN NAT (Olympic rep deciding)
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 33



 

**2022------------------------------**

FEB

  * OLYMPICS (Beijing) - Yuuri Gold, Yurio Silver, JJ Bronze.
  * \--Yuuri announces his retirement, accidentally spilling that he's pregnant. He hadn't even had the chance to tell Victor and Yurio yet. The press explodes.＊
  * [PROPOSAL] After Yuuri is ushered back into their hotel room away from the press, Victor and Yurio present to him something they'd been hoping to give him before they (and especially the world) found out Yuuri was pregnant: Engagement rings.＊



**＊END REWIND FUTURE ERA, BEGIN FUTURE!VERSE ERA** **＊**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 21



WORLDS

APR

  * [WEDDING] Victor + Yurio + Yuuri Wedding - St. Petersburg
  * [WEDDING] Victor + Yurio + Yuuri Wedding - Hasetsu



AUG

  * [B-DAY] Aug. 18 - Minami 23



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 29 - Yuuri 30



DEC

  * GPF - Yurio Gold, Otabek Silver, JJ Bronze
  * **\--[[B-DAY]]Dec. 10(?) - Yasha & Shura are born, 12 minutes apart**
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 34



 

**JAN 2023------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 22



APR

  * Minami asks Yuuri to become his coach



AUG

  * [B-DAY] Aug. 18 - Minami 24



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 31



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]]Dec. ?? Twins 1
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 35



 

**JAN 2024------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 23



APR

  * [B-DAY] Apr. 30 - Phichit 28



JUN

  * Phichit debuts his first ice show, _Phichit on Ice_
  * [PROPOSAL] During what was supposed to be the final run through at the last dress rehearsal, Phichit breaks program and proposes to Yuuri in front of an audience of hundreds of their mutuals and the press. Turns out the opening party that night was also an engagement party.
  * **While the proposal itself was a huge shock, the engagement was not a surprise and everyone had simply been waiting for when they'd make it official. BUT, Phichit was very conscious of how Yuuri was sensitive about gossip accusing the Russians of only marrying Yuuri because he got knocked up. As a result, although he knew Yuuri likely would have preferred something more private and personal, Phichit wanted to make his engagement a massive public affair, and also make it well before their marriage so similar accusations would be impossible. He felt that the debut of his ice show would be the perfect opportunity, as he also felt he wasn't worthy of Yuuri until he had accomplished at least this much, and had held off on proposing to Yuuri until this time.



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 32



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]]Dec. ?? Twins 2
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 36



 

**JAN 2025------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 24



APR

  * [B-DAY] Apr. 30 - Phichit 29



JUN

  * [WEDDING] Phichit + Yuuri wedding - Bangkok, 1 year after proposal



JUL

  * Yuuri pregnant with Arisa



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 33



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]]Dec. ?? Twins 3
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 37



 

**JAN 2026------------------------------**

FEB

  * OLYMPICS - Yurio Gold, Minami Silver



MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 25



APR

  * **\--[[B-DAY]] Apr. ?? - Arisa is born**
  * [B-DAY] Apr. 20 - Phi 30



AUG

  * [B-DAY] Aug. 18 - Minami 27



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 34



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]]Dec. ?? Twins 4
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 38



 

**2027------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 26



APR

  * [[B-DAY]] Apr. ?? - Arisa 1



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 35



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]]Dec. ?? Twins 5
  * GPF - Immediately before the GPF, Minami suffers a career-ending injury
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 39



 

**2028------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 27



APR

  * [[B-DAY]] Apr. ?? - Arisa 2
  * Minami returns to the ice, but is told he should never attempt jumps again.



MAY

  * [PROPOSAL] Yuuri proposes to Minami



AUG

  * [B-DAY] Aug. 18 - Minami 29



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 36
  * Yuuri retakes the pheromone and physical exams to update his Tier qualifications as set by the standards of the International Olympic Committee. He confirms that his omega pheromone levels have risen, and he no longer qualifies for Tier 2 sports as he once did.



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]] Dec. ?? Twins 6
  * JPN Nationals: Yuuri announces that he's formally coming out of retirement to return to competitive skating. Minami has yet to announce retirement, and his coaching is officially transferred to Victor. The media's in an uproar and there are tons of speculations as to what's coming...
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 40



 

**2029------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 28



APR

  * [[B-DAY]] Apr. ?? - Arisa 3



AUG

  * [B-DAY] Aug. 18 - Minami 30



SEP

  * [WEDDING] Minami + Yuuri wedding - Hasetsu
  * Minami and Yuuri announce that they will be competing in the upcoming season as an ice dance team, coached by Victor. They will be aiming to rep Japan in the upcoming Olympics.



OCT

  * Start of Olympic reps deciding season



NOV

  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 37



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]]Dec. ?? Twins 7
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 41



 

**2030------------------------------**

FEB

  * OLYMPICS - Yurio Gold; Minami & Yuuri Gold in Ice Dance
  * \--Minami announces retirement



MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 29



APR

  * [[B-DAY]] Apr. ?? Arisa 4



AUG

  * [B-DAY]Aug. 18 - Minami 31



NOV

  * **\--[[B-DAY]] Nov. ?? - Yuuji is born**
  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 38



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]] Dec. ?? - Twins 8
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 42



 

**2031------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 30



ARP

  * [[B-DAY]] Apr. ?? -  Arisa 5



NOV

  * [[B-DAY]] Nov. ?? -  Yuuji 1
  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 39



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]] Dec. Twins 9
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 43



 

**2032------------------------------**

MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 31



APR

  * [[B-DAY]] Apr. ?? - Arisa 6



NOV

  * [[B-DAY]] Nov. ?? - Yuuji 2
  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 40



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]] Dec. ?? - Twins 10
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 44



 

**2033------------------------------**

FEB

  * [B-DAY] Feb. 14 - Chris 42



MAR

  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 32



APR

  * [[B-DAY]] Apr. ?? -  Arisa 7



MAY

  * [WEDDING] ChrisYuu wedding???



OCT

  * [B-DAY] Oct. 31 - Otabek 36



NOV

  * [[B-DAY]] Nov. ?? -  Yuuji 3
  * [B-DAY] Nov. 30 - Yuuri 41



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]] Dec. ?? - Twins 11
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 45



 

**2034------------------------------**

JAN

  * **\--[[B-DAY]] Noé is born**



FEB

  * OLYMPICS - (maaaybe Yurio retires?)
  * [B-DAY] Mar. 01 - Yurio 33



FEB

  * [B-DAY] Feb. 14 - Chris 43
  * [WEDDING] OtaYuu wedding???



APR

  * [[B-DAY]] Apr. ?? - Arisa 8



OCT

  * [B-DAY] Oct. 31 - Otabek 37



NOV

  * [[B-DAY]] Nov. ?? - Yuuji 4
  * [B-DAY] Nov 30. -  Yuuri 42



DEC

  * [[B-DAY]] Dec. ?? - Twins 12
  * [B-DAY] Dec. 25 - Vic 46
  * **\--[[B-DAY]] Dec. 31 Saya is born**



_MORE TO BE ADDED!_

 

 


	2. Footnote ＊0 - On Yuuri & Phichit in college and Detroit, pre-“canon” timeline meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Footnote ＊0 - A compilation and analysis of canon information regarding Yuuri and Phichit in Detroit, followed by AU headcanons based on this info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the most rambly, “headcanon-y” post in this entire work, because I needed to both state how things are in this AU while also providing my justification based on canon and other outside information. This information is a necessary premise for all the Detroit HCs.
> 
> Other event-centric headcanon posts in subsequent chapters will be considerably more “fic” like, so apologies if this kind of writing isn’t your jam, the rest of it isn’t! ^ ^;
> 
> I also wasn’t sure if AO3 allows screenshots from the original media for the purpose of referencing/making a point, so I didn’t include those, but I linked my original Tumblr post (made a year ago) in the footnote comments for those who want to see proof from the anime.
> 
> Anyway, hope this is interesting! ^ ^;

So, College & Detroit.

**Starting off with Yuuri!**

Starting off with providing some canon info which you may or not already know, but I feel a LOT of English fandom doesn’t know, and are all vital to how I’ve set this AU’s timeline.

**1) Yuuri went to a Japanese university.**

Specifically, a fictional school called 紀伊学院大学 ( _Kii gakuin daigaku_ ), which we’ll call Kii Gakuin University here (yes, “gakuin” isn’t part of the name but rather means Institute, but many Japanese universities in their official romanizations leave Gakuin as is, so I’m doing it here). You can see this University name listed on Yuuri’s profile page from episode one. [screenshot available, see footnote comments]

Yuuri’s school is clearly Japanese, and while it’s an entirely fictional school, some Japanese fans think that it may be inspired by Osaka University (there’s sort of a hidden pun in the name, it’s a bit of a stretch so definitely not enough to stay for sure, but definitely a possible interpretation), where many famous Japanese skaters have gone in rl, and is used to offering temporary suspension of studies for competitive athletes.

Now, Yuuri going to a Japanese school may also clear up another point of confusion. I sincerely hope a lot of people know this by now, but I still see a frightening number of people who don’t so the next point is:

2)  **There are only three months between Yuuri’s GPF of tears and his return to Hasetsu.**

Apologies if you already know this, but a brief run through for people who don’t:

Many English speaking fans used to (some still do) believe there’s an entire year, and this is INCORRECT, and is largely the fault of an absolutely terrible translation mistake in the subs on Crunchyroll, where a lot of us saw the show. (They STILL haven’t fixed it and the translator in me is literally SCREAMING)

The crappy awful misleading English says “March, One Year Later.” The original Japanese says “翌年３月”–That’s “March of the following year.” The GPF is held in December every year. The “Following Year” starts in January. Thus it has only been three months since Yuuri bombed the GPF. [screenshot available, see footnote comments]

What does this have to do with his school?? Well, the Japanese academic year ends in March and the new school year starts in April (hence why spring and sakura are the symbols of endings and new beginnings). So it makes perfect sense that he graduated college and returned home in March. This part of canon may have made very little sense to people who assumed Yuuri went to an American school, which would mean he’d graduate in May/June, and may have contributed to the belief that there was another whole year until he graduated.

But wait! Didn’t he say he missed a whole skating season? The season’s not over yet, how can he be home in three months??

Yuuri bombed the GPF and was super shaken. Japanese nationals are always held immediately before Christmas (example, in 2017, December 20-24). That’s IMMEDIATELY after the GPF, it’s been like less than a week, so of course Yuuri’s not mentally prepared and bombs a second time.

Nationals are super important in determining who gets to represent Japan in the upcoming major international competitions that year, in this particular instance the 4CCs and Worlds.

SO, Yuuri bombed nationals, and he wasn’t chosen to be in the 4CCs or Worlds. The 4CCs are usually held around late January and Worlds around late March/beginning of April, but none of this matters to Yuuri in this skating season because the moment he bombed Nationals and wasn’t selected, he wasn’t qualified for them anyway, and therefore his season’s over as of December. [screenshot available, see footnote comments]

RIGHT THEN, so now that we’ve gotten all that cleared up,

**COLLEGE AND DETROIT!**

We know that Yuuri was in Detrioit. But for how long? We know that he didn’t visit Hasetsu in five years. Some Japanese fans assume that he was only there training with Ciao Ciao for a year or two at most at the end of his five years away from Hasetsu, and that the time before that was spent in the fictional domestic Kii Gakuin University, possibly in Osaka but certainly away from home, and that he returned there after he bombed to finish his studies in 3 months. This is an entirely possible reading, and Yuuri fucking sucks at communication and as much as I love him, he can absolutely be an asshole so yeah, it’s believable that he doesn’t visit or contact his family even being in the same tiny country.

BUT, I personally don’t buy this theory because:

1) My personal interpretation is that Yuuri devoted everything to furthering his skating, and that going to America to train at Detroit’s elite facility was part of this. I feel he’d want to be back there longer, and my personal headcanons include him not wanting to contact home partially because he didn’t want to lose the massive resolve it took for him to go abroad in the first place, and he didn’t want his family to think he was weak for running back home (we KNOW Yuuri’s anxious about his family thinking that he’s weak, regardless of the fact that it’s untrue).

2) I personally do not see Yuuri as the type of person who can become fluent in English in a year or two. We know he completed elementary/middle/and likely high school very locally with Yuuko, and I can’t imagine they have good English education there (Japanese English education is not always the best, especially in more rural areas). University English classes, even at LITERALLY the top school, are not that great either. It is entirely possible that Yuuri specifically took English conversation tutoring classes outside of school to supplement his learning, but ehhhhH I dunno.

Language and YOI can be a bit tricky (and really, fascinating) because of the way whatever language we’re hearing it in has altered it in a way to make audiences understand it, but it is in no way meant to depict what language the characters are speaking OR how they’re doing it. In the original Japanese, everyone is speaking fluent standard Japanese (except when Yuuri, his family, and Minami are speaking their heavy dialect), but we assume that they’re speaking English with other characters (or Russian if it’s just Victor and Yurio, etc.). But what kind of English? The English dub has Victor with a strong Russian accent and I feel it’s fair to assume he has a Russian accent, but there’s no accent coming through in the Japanese.

Same with the English, from what little i’ve heard of it, I assume Yuuri more or less speaks American English, which is honestly incredibly improbable, there’s honestly no way he doesn’t have some accent. BUT, unlike a Russian accent, it is incredibly difficult for Americans to have characters with a “strong Japanese accent” without it coming off as super mocking and racially insulting due to cultural stereotypes associated with it. So even in English, you’re not hearing what I feel is likely to be an accurate representation of how the characters are interacting.

WOW what a tangent, but what was the point of all this? Even with a strong Japanese accent, I don’t feel that Yuuri could get to the level of proficiency and comfort he has in English unless he was used to being immersed in it for a long time, because he would be unlikely to get that kind of education in Japan, even if he had a foreign coach. While he could indeed secretly be a language genius, I personally headcanon that he’s not, and one or two years in America isn’t going to cut it.

3) I personally headcanon that he was with Celestino and Phichit longer.

This is a mixture of both my personal preference and also my gut feeling from what we know of their past and interactions in canon. No, Celestino wasn’t the right coach for Yuuri and they weren’t on the same page for a lot of things, the fault of both of them. It’s entirely possible that Yuuri had another coach within the last few years that we’ve never heard about–heck, maybe he goes through coaches rapidly, who knows. Yes, Yuuri sucks at keeping in contact with both him and Phichit (but I mean, can you blame him, depression…). Yes, it’s possible that he was only there for a year or two but…NAH. My headcanon, even if it’s a headcanon only, was that they knew each other much longer.

ALRIGHT! So we’ve established that I like think Yuuri was in Detroit for most of, if not all of his five years away from home. How does that even work though, if he was a student at a Japanese school and also graduated??

The following are my personal headcanons that I’ve had since more or less the beginning of this fandom and which I’ve only reinforced as time has gone by. It’s a mixture of possible loopholes to make this work and also likely more than a lot of wishful thinking, but as far as I’m concerned it still encompasses everything we know and is therefore no more or less legit than any other theory out there.

(And also, if it’s not canon for canon, I DON’T CARE, it’s canon in this AU, lovely ain’t it, making your own stories <3)

 

**Yuuri college headcanons:**

Yuuri is a student at Kii Gakuin University, which offers  _online classes_  for students studying abroad as part of one of their many well established exchange programs. It’s a school that’s famous for its successful athletes and sells itself by being incredibly accommodating to both international competitions and training. It prides getting athletes their education without hindering their careers. It lets Yuuri study in America while still completing all his schoolwork assignments in Japanese.

One of the locations of its exchange programs is in Detroit (which is why Yuuri didn’t go to Russia which obviously would have been his first choice). As long as Yuuri is training at Detroit’s skating facility, he can continue fulfilling his academic requirements online, which Yuuri feels is honestly ideal for a nervous anti-social introvert like himself.

BUT from a narrative perspective, that’s not all that interesting. Of course it’s entirely possible that he could have completed all his coursework online, but it’s more fun from a creator perspective to imagine him also taking classes, getting that full nerve-wracking International Student Experience.

SO, I am saying that there’s another school in Detroit, a fictional school that I am currently just calling “Detroit College,” that has ties to Yuuri’s school and their athletic exchange program. Yuuri can take select classes at this school and the credits are directly transferrable to his school. He can even sit in on lectures and take notes/complete assignments in Japanese to be sent and graded by his own Japanese school, because being able to get by speaking English and writing academic papers to be graded are entirely separate things.

While many classes are optional, one is mandatory: ESL (English as a second language). Yuuri would obviously prefer not to take it, but it’s required to help athletes like him actually get by, and also to hopefully raise their proficiency enough to maybe actually challenge themselves to take/sit in on other classes in English.

Should also note that in many Japanese universities, extending a four year undergraduate education over more time is very common, especially if you’re heavily involved in other activities or can’t finish all your credits in time. University tuition in Japan is CHEAP compared to say, the US, so it’s not a big deal if you have to take another semester or two. Given that Yuuri is focusing on skating, and is likely able to afford being there at all because of an athletic scholarship, I feel it’s likely that he’s planned to spread his education over more time to lighten his academic load.

And so Yuuri is able to focus most of his time on skating while the majority of his academics involve watching online lectures and emailing in his assignments. His online studies are supplemented by his twice weekly ESL classes which he hated at first but is honestly starting to feel better in, and occasionally hiding at the back of large regular lectures at Detroit College, wishing he was anywhere else but desperately trying to keep up and take notes–which also, shockingly enough, gets easier.

He’s an undergraduate for five whole years in Detroit, and returns to Japan in March after his bombed GPF/Nationals, stopping by his school in Osaka to pick up his diploma before returning to Hasetsu, where Minako-sensei awaits him at the station.

….are the Yuuri headcanons.

 

**ENTER PHICHIT.**

Back when I drew my first PhichiYuu comic (November 2016…WOW OLD AHAHAH), I was considering doing a spin off series centered entirely around imagining their time together in Detroit, called “Detroit Days.” I even had a number of incredibly generous followers who were native Thai/from Thailand who offered their help, and I really grilled them for information ^ ^;;; (if any of you are still here, thank you <3)

While I ended up NOT doing a spin off series, the stuff I learned heavily influenced my entire perception of him as a character, and all the extensive plotting and headcanoning I did for this entirely separate and supposedly canon-compliant series ended up becoming part of Future!Verse ^ ^;

So to start off, note: figure skating is NOT a big sport in Thailand, not like it is in Russia and Japan. It’s not nearly as easy to get high level training or access to coaches, and it’s also EXPENSIVE. The folks I talked to said that a lot of Thai fans (at least in that point of time, dunno about now ^ ^;) headcanoned that Phichit comes from a pretty well off if not filthy rich family that can afford to give him opportunities to pursue his training and also study abroad in Detroit.

This is where all of my filthy rich family, super business sense, super elite Phichit headcanons all stem from.

AND, according to Thai followers, many wealthy Thai families like to send their kids to get their education overseas, again to give them as many of the best opportunities as possible. It’s apparently not rare to send them as young as elementary school.

This combined with skating opportunities has lead me to headcanon that while he still considers Thailand his pride and home and did spend a significant amount of his childhood there, it was also relatively common for him to spend a few years on and off studying in other countries around the world, getting the best international education money can offer while also accessing skating opportunities.

This is also why this AU’s Phichit is so OP and fluent in so many languages, including native level mastery of English, and also explains how he stands on the international stage in figure skating alongside skaters from countries who’ve had far better opportunities in their home countries than he did.

**NOW, regarding college!**

I feel like while a lot of people do headcanon that Yuuri and Phichit went to college together, even ignoring all the extensive headcanoning I had to do to get Yuuri to take classes at an American university at all, I’ve rarely seen people address the fact that Yuuri and Phichit are four years apart in age.

That’s…only one year overlap at a regular four year college, two at most if we assume Yuuri’s there for five years. That’s not very long together…

AND there are also other plot holes: even if Phichit was a regular student taking classes at Detroit and was a freshman at 18, he leaves and goes back to Bangkok shortly after Yuuri leaves. Did he…what, drop? Transfer? Or maybe he was like Yuuri and was never a student at an American school at all??

HERE ARE MY PERSONAL ANSWERS:

While skipping grades isn’t very common in Thailand, as described above Phichit didn’t really have a standard education, nor did his education necessarily follow any single country’s curriculum. And some countries, like the U.S., DO offer skipping grades, especially if Phichit went to fancy private schools which I assume he did.

While bouncing around different schools, Phichit advanced, and FAST. He skipped at least two years, which is how he ends up a college freshman at age sixteen, right as Yuuri’s about to start his second year of college.

Some quick headcanons of this fictional Detroit College here, where Phichit’s a full time undergrad and Yuuri takes ESL/some sit in classes:

It’s a good school in academics and relatively well known, I’m thinking like Middlebury/Swarthmore? level? With a good balance of liberal arts and technical. Many athletes who also want to get athletic opportunities come on sports scholarships. Phichit had the grades to aim for better schools but chose here because of its access to the Detroit rink + balance of good academics.

(This justification for the timeline is why I always headcanon Phichit to be such a genius mastermind!)

Phichit has four years of undergrad, making him a graduating senior the spring Yuuri leaves Detroit and also graduates from Kii Gakuin University. He graduates in May-ish (possibly earlier, he no doubt had the credits to speed up his graduation) and flies back to Bangkok.

(personal HC that Yuuri leaving Detroit really broke Phichit, though he hides it from Yuuri, and even though he could have stayed longer to further his training/go to grad school, once Yuuri left Phichit didn’t really have any reason to stay. Yuuri, in his depression, didn’t notice that it seemed odd that Phichit was back in Bangkok so soon after his graduation when they had both said they were planning on staying in Detroit longer, and Phichit doesn’t blame him for not noticing anything out of place. In Future!Verse, they do get to talking about this)

Aaaaand I think that more or less all fits the timeline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here’s my original post on Tumblr that includes all the anime screenshots.](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/post/170738652692/futureverse-text-headcanons-on-yuuri-phichit)
> 
>  
> 
> Again, a lot of this is personal interpretation/headcanons based off of canon and other information I have, and all other interpretations are equally valid. It’s entirely possible that there’s still some other information out there that would invalidate this theory, BUT as far as I’m concerned, it’s legit as anything else as of what we know now, and the parts that are relevant are my personal interpretations of what could have been in canon timeline in addition to my AU stuff ^ ^;
> 
> ALSO again, regardless of other interpretations of canon/new information, this IS canon within the Future!Verse universe <3 Love that creative freedom AHAHAHA
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope this was interesting and gave some insight! <3 Thanks for reading!!


	3. Footnote ＊1-3 - Phichit & Yuuri meet and become roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes 1-3 from the Future!Verse Timeline. Set in the Detroit Era.
> 
> ＊１- Yuuri's first year in Detroit  
> ＊２- Phichit's first fall in Detroit, meeting Yuuri  
> ＊３- Yuuri and Phichit become roommates
> 
> Phichit + Yuuri (and Phichit x Yuuri) centric.

**＊１- Yuuri's first year in Detroit - APR 2011-SEP 2012**

Yuuri spends the entirety of his first year in Detroit being a shut in and a loner.

He's bad at and terrified of English (and therefore interacting with English-speakers). Even at past international competitions, he mostly hid behind his Japanese coach and avoided socializing with the other skaters, with the exception of Chris, who he could at least say Hi to. Deciding to study abroad had been a huge decision for him, and one that he had had to squeeze every drop of courage he had in him to try, and now he's honestly regretting it a bit and wondering if he had fucked up.

Yuuri's always been quiet and introverted even in Japan, but in Detroit it's exponentially worse. He's grateful that most of his classes are online and in Japanese, but in the few he has to attend on site, he tries to be invisible as invisible as possible. He's quite sure no one knows he even exists in the larger lectures, and he prefers it that way. Whenever his ESL teacher forces him to participate, he mumbles and stammers through the whole thing, wanting to die inside.

At the rink, he at least has something he can focus on. He devotes everything to skating and tries to ignore everyone but Celestino. His rinkmates at first try to invite him out with them, but slowly those invites decline then stop (because Yuuri is scared and intimidated by everyone else, and everyone else is intimidated by him and assume he wants to be left alone). It's for the better, Yuuri thinks.

Yuuri cries to his posters of Victor a lot, and the dream of one day being worthy enough to stand on the same ice as him is oftentimes the only thing keeping him going. He avoids talking to his family because he doesn't want to be tempted to run back home, and speaking Japanese at all is honestly just a reminder of how awful it is to have no one speak his own language. He sometimes talks to Yuuko but with him gone, her attention is entirely on Takeshi which only makes Yuuri feel worse.

* * *

**＊２- Phichit's first autumn in Detroit, meeting Yuuri - SEP 2012-DEC 2012**

Phichit begins his career studying under Celestino and meets Yuuri. He of course knows about Yuuri, he's looked up everyone at the rink, and he's excited to meet Japan's rising star. His new rink mates tell him Yuuri's a loner who keeps to himself and doesn't like to be bothered. Phichit doesn't let Yuuri's reputation dissuade him and is determined to make friends.

Despite only being a freshman, Phichit's quickly becomes one of the most well known and popular students on campus. He's amazing at networking and has connections in every circle including the faculty, has an uncanny ability to memorize names and faces, thrives on social media, and really just any social situation in general. He's skipped a few years to be a freshman at sixteen, and he looks adorably small and cherubic, as if he needed any more advantage to charm people. He's everyone's little brother at the rink, his rinkmates and the freshly dubbed "Ciao Ciao" all adore him.

Yuuri had meant to keep Phichit at the same distance he kept with everyone else, but the boy is persistent. He could spend his time socializing with literally anyone else, yet he seems determined to get Yuuri to open up to him, maybe because he's the only one who hasn't let him in easily and he sees it as a challenge? Yuuri's not sure why, but all the avoiding eye contact, mumbled one word answers, and rejections of invites to hang out don't dissuade Phichit at all, and the kid just smiles brightly and says "Okay next time!" and then there is a next time.

Yuuri thinks if it were literally anyone else, Phichit's actions would come off as unbearably annoying, but as it is he doesn't push Yuuri's comfort zones (too much), and when he's rejected, he doesn't push but rather backs off to try again another time. He's kind and empathetic and always trying to find topics that may interest Yuuri, and in the end, after so long in solitude...it's kind of nice to have someone put in this much effort to get to know him, to have someone who will come talk to him, even if Yuuri won't/can't respond. Yuuri finds himself sort of looking forward to Phichit coming up to greet him and chatter at the rink, even if all Yuuri can get himself to do is pretend to ignore him....

After a month of turning down Phichit's invites, Yuuri decides that maybe, maybe it wouldn't hurt to admit that maybe, just maybe, he could try reciprocating a little bit. Yuuri finally accepts one of Phichit's invites to have lunch. Phichit was expecting another, "No thank you," and nearly chokes when he gets an affirmative. Upon hearing that Yuuri rarely eats anything but cafeteria food, Phichit declares he's going to introduce Yuuri to some places, and takes him to a semi-decent (but not as good as back home!) Thai restaurant.

The "dates" as Phichit cheerfully calls them continue, Phichit more than willing to fill the silence by himself but also an extremely considerate listener when Yuuri decides to maybe respond to some of Phichit's prompts to get him to talk. Phichit finds out that Yuuri's "cold shoulder" to his rinkmates stems heavily from his shyness over his English. Phichit promises Yuuri that they're nice, that some of them are international too! Their rinkmates are shocked when Phichit and Yuuri start coming and leaving from the rink together, and when Phichit even manages to convince Yuuri to start coming to hang out with them too when they had been turned down so bluntly in the beginning.

Yuuri realizes that maybe his rink mates aren't so bad, but spends the majority of their earlier hangouts saying nothing but "I'm sorry," and staring at his feet after hearing from Phichit that they apparently thought he hated them. Yuuri's still reluctant to call them friends, he feels he doesn't deserve it, but his rink mates grow increasingly fond of him.

Yuuri finds himself opening up to Phichit, more than he even did with Yuuko. He wonders if it's partially due to the solitude and his growing dependency on Phichit, or if it's just Phichit's personality and who he is. Phichit's the first person who Yuuri invites to his apartment (he giggles a bit at his Victor posters, but Yuuri already told him about them so he isn't mocking, just sorta awed by how literally Yuuri meant it when he said "wall full of posters"). He's the first person whose dorm Yuuri's visited. Despite having been in Detroit a whole year already, Yuuri's finding that he's doing a lot of his "firsts" with Phichit.

Yuuri can't help but wonder why Phichit's willing to spend so much time with him; he anxiously wonders (and tentatively asks) if Phichit's so sure he wants to eat lunch with Yuuri when he could hang out with their rinkmates, or his classmates, or the people in his major, or pretty much anyone else on campus, he's so popular...and Phichit says it's because Yuuri's his friend, and he knows who he wants to spend time with thank you very much.

And Yuuri thinks Oh, we're friends. And they were.

Still, that anxious part of Yuuri's mind is, well, anxious. Phichit's literally just so popular, they wouldn't even be in the same spheres if it weren't for figure skating. He's technically international too, but you wouldn't know it from how fluent he is in English (and a rather dizzying number of other languages, Yuuri comes to learn). He's ridiculously smart, and unlike Yuuri, he's just so nice...

And Yuuri doesn't need to say these things, because Phichit by now knows that Yuuri's anxious and worried, and whenever Yuuri starts getting into a mood, he'll gush about how amazing Yuuri's skating is and how he's the only one in the rink who could possibly teach him jumps (We have the same coach, Yuuri gently reminds him, blushing), he's never met anyone who can play games like he can, Yuuri's the only one who'll listen to him rant about his favorite movie without getting bored, please Yuuri can I come over again tomorrow...?

And Phichit's words help Yuuri gain more confidence, just a bit, and Yuuri still can't take Phichit's words at face value, but he finds himself wanting to be a better friend. He knows Phichit's ridiculously weak to the cold and Detroit's winters are harsh, so he finds himself mothering after Phichit, bundling him up whenever they're about to go outside. When he finds out Phichit misses his hamsters he had to leave behind in Thailand, but that the pet store won't sell to anyone under eighteen, Yuuri buys them for him. Phichit looks at Yuuri like he hung the stars for him, and Yuuri thinks oh, this is nice...

* * *

**＊３- Yuuri and Phichit become roommates - DEC 2012**

Yuuri knows that 3-4 months isn't very long for a friendship, but it's beginning to feel like he's known Phichit forever, or at least his days of lonely isolation in Detroit seem forever ago. He's still not quite sure how forward he can be, but Phichit always seems to light up whenever Yuuri takes the initiative, so one day Yuuri decides to be brave and go to Phichit's dorm unannounced. Usually he'd ask, set up a time, but Phichit said he could come by whenever and Yuuri decides that he wants to try that, just showing up. It seems like a Friend thing to do.

Yuuri lives in an off campus apartment close to the rink, because he's not technically a student at Detroit College, and he's here primarily to skate. Phichit, however, lives in an on campus dorm for undergraduates. While dorms aren't mandatory for students, Phichit said he wanted the full American College experience, and says he likes it well enough. He has a roommate who Phichit gets along with as well as he does anyone else, though Yuuri's never met him because he's always out.

Yuuri expected the roommate to be out this time too, except when he arrives at Phichit's dorm, he's shocked to find Phichit sitting outside in the hall, still carrying all his skating gear, lips turning a bit blue from the harsh Detroit winter cold. Phichit seems shocked to see Yuuri, and then looks a bit embarrassed. Yuuri immediately wraps him up in his own coat, and shyness be damned, Yuuri demands to know why Phichit's sitting outside in this cold, he knows he can't stand the cold!

And Phichit still looks a bit embarrassed, which isn't like him at all, and says that he can't go inside because his roommate's in and he's...a little occupied with their company. And sure, Yuuri's getting better at listening to English, but he doesn't get it, and Phichit sighs and has to spell it out in simpler terms.

His roommate's back. He brought his girlfriend. They're having sex, and Phichit doesn't want to bother them. But it's also late and he doesn't want to bother anyone else either, and even if he were to go to Yuuri's he wanted to drop off his skating gear first...

Yuuri...is absolutely LIVID. Phichit's roommate, an older student, just SEXILED his roommate who's only SIXTEEN when it's way below freezing and campus buildings are closed??

Phichit sorta just laughs it off, says that it's happened before but it's just never been this cold and--

Yuuri doesn't hear him out, but instead turns to Phichit's door and BREAKS IT DOWN. The force of the impact knocks his glasses off. The cheap dorm lock doesn't stand a chance.

The naked couple inside yelp and try to cover up, but Yuuri's honestly too mad to even be embarrassed. He YELLS at them, and halfway through he gets so garbled that it's probably not even English anymore. They and Phichit stare at Yuuri in muted shock.

Yuuri tells Phichit to grab his things, and Phichit quickly obeys, grabbing a bag and stuffing stuff in it. Then Yuuri grabs his hand, and stomps away.

Yuuri stomps all the way back to his own apartment, and doesn't let go of Phichit's hand once.

Once they're back in the warm comfort of his apartment, Yuuri starts having a panic attack, realizing what he'd done. He'd--he'd BROKEN UNIVERSITY PROPERTY. He'd seen a couple naked! Having sex! Naked! Oh EEW!! He yelled at them! With improper English! He knows his English must have been awful! And then he'd kidnapped Phichit!! Oh my god he'd committed a crime for the first time in his life!! He's gonna be arrested!! 

And Phichit holds Yuuri as he's freaking out, and Phichit's started to laugh a little, maybe cry a little, maybe they're both crying at the ridiculousness of the whole thing.

When they're done, Phichit gives Yuuri his glasses back, and Yuuri tries to escape from reality by falling into a deep dead sleep, right there on the couch with his head on Phichit's shoulder.

Phichit, of course, spends the night at Yuuri's apartment. It's a pretty big apartment, there's even a small guest/storage room. It feels just right with two people.

The next day, Phichit goes to his counselor and formally requests that he move out of his dorm and into Yuuri's apartment. The counselor is sympathetic, having received a report from his roommate that "a very loud and angry Asian man" had broken down the door. Phichit's asked if he knows who the person was, and Phichit says NOPE, but Yuuri's a very kind friend who agreed to let him stay in his apartment so...

When Phichit goes back to grab the rest of his things and his hamsters, Yuuri's too terrified to come help and is sure his crime is written all over his face. Their rinkmates help Phichit instead, while Yuuri locks himself into his bathroom where no one can see him and pretends to not exist, only coming out again when they're alone.

Loud Angry Asian Man rumors circulate a while, and the school sends out warning emails to all students and faculty to keep an eye out. Yuuri's trembling and white faced and trips on the ice a lot and Ciao Ciao is concerned. BUT, Yuuri's also invisible on campus, and not one of the people who know him would ever consider labelling him Loud and Angry. Even when they run into the Roommate and Yuuri's heart jumps to his throat, he's not recognized. Not once does Yuuri's name ever come up.

Yuuri makes Phichit swear that he'll never tell a soul about how he was wanted by the campus police for breaking and entering a dorm and damage of school property.

And Phichit, well, he thinks he's fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee finally got around to re-editing, this is the first time these Timeline HCs have been posted publicly! ^ ^ While this is way, WAY back in the timeline, it is meant to be continuous with all of my other Future!Verse content, so adult! married to Yuuri! dad!Phichit started out like this HAHA!

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the timeline!!!
> 
> Boy this thing is LONG and it's a mess keeping all the dates and ages coherent, but I hope this is a useful reference for anyone trying to figure out when exact things are! I personally reference this all the time when making new content ^ ^;
> 
> This will probably just be a huge list of wtf dates to people unfamiliar with the AU, so please check out the other works in this series if you're interested!
> 
> Again, the goal is to slooowly cover all the major events in greater detail in "Headcanon posts," which will be like lil short fics in the upcoming chapters of this work. There's already around a dozen written at the time of creating this work on AO3. Hopefully I can get the motivation to keep writing more!
> 
> Also note that as you can probably see from the timeline, a LOT of the earlier headcanon posts will be Phichit x Yuuri-centric, since we're starting in the Detroit Era. BUT as you can see from the timeline, all the tagged ships are central and endgame to this AU as a whole, so I hope people will forgive me for using the tags.
> 
> Any comments/kudos are incredibly appreciated! Thank you so much for coming by this work <3
> 
> As always, you can find me on both [Tumblr](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukiPri_Art)!


End file.
